


Platonic Love

by jeaniusbell



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: Sarah was sure she knew what the attractive, popular jock was like... until they had their first conversation. The rest was history after that.
Kudos: 3





	Platonic Love

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is based off a Tumblr post. Second of all, it's also based off tags of said Tumblr post.

I was a high school senior, and this is the story of how I platonically fell in love with the school’s most popular jock. I was a girl, I liked girls. But then this idiot yet friendly jock came into my life, and I wondered if I had been wrong about being into girls: I wasn’t, but I misinterpreted jocks.

His name was Jake. He was new to this school when we were in Grade 10 — he was one of the hockey players on the Calgary Hitmen. I wasn’t really into sports until I became friends with him; I usually read books and enjoyed the occasional TV show.

He was handsome in boyish terms. His hair was straight and a weird dirty blond-light brown colour. His eyes were blue, with speckles of green depending on the lighting around him. He had a mischievous smile that you just knew he was up to something.

And I always thought I knew him. He was a hockey player, a jock. He must’ve been like how most of them were: dumb, didn’t understand the basics of human decency, and lack proper knowledge of sexuality.

That was until I talked to him.

It was in the middle of Mr. Brown’s class. Jake had shown up late, which was typical for him — usually, his hockey practices would make him late if he had morning ones. He showed up, his hair was a little damp, and he looked like he just woke up. He was wearing pyjama pants with a baggy hoodie, and he looked kind of angry?

He sat down next to me — I was in the third row, on the second seat from the doorway, and the aisle desk was unoccupied.

I nervously looked at my shirt. It was one I bought when my friend told me: oh, you’re not a lesbian, it’s just a phase, which made me ditch her, and I bought like three shirts with the lesbian flag on it. I wear them almost religiously. Is he going to say something mean to me like I had seen other jocks had done in the past?

He looked curiously at my shirt. Mr. Brown wasn’t talking about anything important, and we focused on one another. Say something, idiot.

“So,” Jake said quietly, as Mr. Brown continued teaching us about the War of 1812. “Girls in skirts and long socks, am I right?” I stared at him, feeling both confused and very awkward at the question. He had raised an eyebrow as if saying well? I nodded slowly, before blushing. He nodded as he grinned at me. “You get it.” He said, offering to fist bump. I gently fist bumped him back, despite the weird and awkward feeling inside me.

I figured I wouldn’t have another conversation with him after that. Because what would a jock want with me. Until I saw him in the cafeteria for lunch, he was talking with some of his jock buddies before he ran over to me.

“Hey Sarah.” I jumped at the voice, as I was enjoying a chapter of the book I was reading. I looked confusingly at Jake. “Does she like girls?” I followed his finger to see Alice, a new girl who only moved here a few weeks ago. I didn’t know anything about her, except that she was new to the area. And I didn’t want to assume she liked girls or guys.

“I don’t know, maybe you should ask her.” I shrugged, before continuing to read my book. I didn’t expect him to come back until I heard footsteps running towards me, and a huff. I looked up to see Jake. “Hey?”

“She’s Bi,” Jake said, as he tried to catch his breath from running at me. “So she could like both of us.” I had stared at him oddly, because okay, is that all?

“She’d probably like you more,” I said, before turning the page of my book.

“What?” Jake asked slowly. I looked up to him to see a perplexed face. Isn’t he used to pretty girls liking him? “Is it because I’m tall?” He asked, kind of dumbly.

I giggled at him, which only made him look more confused. “Come on. You’re attractive and popular. Don’t girls usually just like you for being an athlete?” He stared at me before he grinned widely. I raised an eyebrow at him.

*-*-*-*

When I walked into Mr. Smith’s Math class that afternoon, he was trying to fix the rolling whiteboard. It looked like he had pretty much taken the whole thing apart.

“This would be easier with a wrench.” I heard him mutter to himself, as he appeared to be trying to tighten something.

I was about to pull out a book to preoccupy my time while we waited for him to start teaching until Jake spoke.

“Hang on.” I looked behind me and saw Jake zipping his backpack open. I furrowed my eyebrows as he pulled out a wrench. “My dad told me it was a good idea to have a wrench with me,” Jake said to me before he stood up. I giggled in response.

He was kind of weird for a popular jock.

*-*-*-*

I was studying for our Mathematics exam in the library when I saw Jake about 10 feet away from me. He was gesturing at a book in his hand. I mouthed what to him. “Is this good?” he mouthed back as he lifted the novel. I nodded, which made him jump happily. He mouthed “thanks,” before he went to go check out the book.

I think we were friends? Or maybe he was just a friendly jock.

*-*-*-*

I was sitting in the technology classroom when Jake was suddenly pulling me out of class. I stared him questionably as we stood next to the classroom door.

“Jake?” I asked, concerned, as his face looked flushed. It was different than his I just got out of a rough practice flush.

“Do you know anything about panic attacks?” Jake asked suddenly when his breathing calmed down a little. And it was then when I realized oh his breath was kind of fast before.

“Okay, uh, you just… we have to steady your breathing.” I said as I started breathing in and out slowly. Jake mimicked me, and I could see his chest rising and lowering. His cheeks began to return to its standard colour, and his breath slowly calmed down.

“Okay,” Jake whispered as he slid down the wall slowly. I slid down next to him. It was always pleasant sitting on the floor with him — it was easier on my neck because it strained my neck less from having to tilt my head back to look at him.

“So, what major thing are you freaking out about?” I asked. I watched our classmates walk into the classroom as I waited for him to answer. It was silent between us for a minute before he finally talked again.

“I have games and all these big exams because it’s Senior Year. And I’m just freaking out about not being prepared for either of them.” Jake said as he stared at his hands, anxiously. “I just… high school was easy when I first started playing here. It was mostly hockey and only some school stuff. But now it’s like mostly hockey and mostly school. And what if I fail at both? What do I do then? Do I work in a McDonald’s for the rest of my life and get fat?” Jake rambled.

“Jake,” I said, laughing lightly. “It’s fine. We’re all freaked out about our futures. And, you’ll always love hockey, even if your coach doesn’t love you. And if you don’t become some world-renowned surgeon, you can become something else. You have other skills you could probably use.” I said, patting his shoulder gently. “Now, let’s get to class.”

“Thanks, Sarah.” Jake said. I was trying to pull both of us off the floor. Before realizing he’s too big for me to help off the floor without falling on my face.

*-*-*-*

It was the end of the year, and we had just graduated high school. Jake and I were sitting in the grass of the football field in our gowns. I looked at Jake, and he was grinning mischievously at me before he threw some flowers on my face.

“Jacob!” I shouted, trying to push him over. He just giggled at me before throwing more flowers at me. I rolled my eyes before staring at the blue sky.

“What are you thinking about?” Jake asked as he gently nudged my side to pull me out of my thoughts before they could take over me.

“Just… thanks for being my friend. It made Senior Year a lot more bearable.” I said. I smiled gratefully at him, which only made him bro-hug me suddenly. “Ew, how do you still reek of your hockey gear?” I joked.

“Shut up. I do not!” Jake shouted, pouting at me. But he stopped pouting to say something: “You seemed nice… that’s why I started talking to you.” He sounded so sincere, and it made me realize how much I loved his friendship. “You just seemed so chill, sitting there, reading books all day, being by yourself usually… I figured we could both use a good friend in our Senior Year.” Jake said with a boyish smile on his face.

“Aww, you love me.” I teased. Jake was about to respond before he suddenly sneezed. “Ew, gross, don’t sneeze on me,” I shouted.

“Sorry,” Jake mumbled apologetically. “Flowers.”

“You idiot,” I said, feeling like my eyes would pop out by how hard I rolled my eyes at him. He smacked my arm, which made me slap his arm; then suddenly, we were hitting each other on the football field.

“Hey.” We stopped to look up. I went wide-eyed as I saw Alice standing there, her gown unbuttoned, wearing a short-ish skirt with knee socks. My cheeks flared up at the memory of my first conversation with Jake.

“Hey,” Jake said smoothly, but I could tell by the look in his eyes he was quietly saying hey that’s our type of girl. “Excited to get out of high school, Alice?”

“Oh yeah,” Alice said. “You guys?”

Jake and I looked at each other, with mirrored smiles full of happiness, before saying: “Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like hockey, you can follow me at hockeybells (Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr, TikTok)  
If you don't like hockey and just ended up here, you can also follow my personal socials:  
Instagram: jeaniusmarie  
Twitter: jabellwilson  
Tumblr: jeanaric


End file.
